The Cold Clockwork
by HazYuLiM
Summary: When Orianna finds herself in Noxus to save her dad who has went missing, she finds the world opening up to her, but trouble is awaiting her in every corner. Will she safely retrieve her dad or will she find bite off more than she can chew?
1. Chapter 1

**The Cold Clockwork**

I stared at my two hands which was both made of metal, in my head, I could only think with a robotic voice. I wished to be a human one day, but I knew that was not something that was possible, I was a robot. People feared me, I was quickly known as the cold blooded robot who murdered people with no feelings. Of course, this wasn't the case, I felt something, but it was something that was hidden somewhere in my mechanical heart, it was something that prevented me from feeling something, I couldn't shed tears, all I could do was stare blankly, only I knew what I felt everyday, no one else. In fact, my own line scared me, "Dance with me pet, dance with me into oblivion."

Even though I came up with that line by myself, I still shudder whenever I say it. It sounded so cold, oblivion was a dark word, and as a robot, I was in oblivion almost every time.

It was just another day watching the sun rise, robots never slept, I do feel feelings such as tiredness, so all I did every night was polish my ball or look at the stars. My ball was the only thing that kept me safe anywhere I went, I had special abilities when I had control over it. I made sure I would never lose it.

I headed out of the Middle Lane dormitory, it was where all the mid laners stayed. On the way out, I spotted Yasuo, he was a pretty interesting one. Whenever I was near him, he would only say this one line, "Death is like the wind, always by my side".

I was thinking if he was just using it as a joke or wind was really by his side like death, anyways, I was particularly fond with him. On several occasions, I have tried striking up a conversation with him but as a lady made of metal, it's not so simple, champions just usually brush me off but I have managed to successfully talk to some champions like Blitzcrank who was made of metal like me, Sona, the Maven of the Strings and Ahri, the Nine-Tailed Fox.

I was pretty surprised that a person like Ahri would try to strike up a conversation with me, all the guys seemed to be attracted to him with the exception of some like Shen, Zed, Gragas and Yasuo. Her body size was voluptuous and it made me pretty jealous in a way. I mean, she was a fox previously but she managed to be a human, I can't tell people in the future, "Hey! I was a robot in the past, but now I'm human!".

That was not how it worked for me but I wish it did. Of course, it wasn't easy for Ahri. She had to sleep around with various men and suck their life essences and kill them after, that was not easy.

I was walking in the direction to the cafeteria, I didn't get breakfast because robots didn't need to eat or drink, but I just wanted to see if Blitzcrank was there and maybe I would be able to solve my loneliness problem for today. But when I got there, he was already talking with Viktor and that immediately chased me away. I hated Viktor, the dark inventor only wanted benefits for himself and was someone I didn't want to be associated with. But, I couldn't complain, he was the one that created Blitzcrank. So, I guess I couldn't complain.

I decided to head back to my room when I heard someone called out for me, I turned around and saw Xin Zhao calling out for me, he was panting when he came over.

"Hey Ori! I was wondering if you wanted to go train with me after this."

I was taken aback, it was the first time that someone besides Sona and Blitzcrank decided to strike up a conversation with me.

"Uhm, sure Xin Zhao."

"That's great, see you in the arena in about five minutes?"

"Sure."

He turned around and walked back to his table to finish his lunch, I started making my way to the sparring arena where fighter champions usually spend their time at. It was a big arena and an exact replica of Summoner's Rift, when I entered, I could see different champions in different lanes. I decided to buy some starting items which was my usual, it was weird buying items without a summoner to control me but I knew what to buy, a Doran's Ring and a single health potion. It was what summoners usually buy on me, it used to be two health potions before the Institution decided to raise the price of the health potion and the ring.

There were only champions in the top and bottom lane at this time, mid laners usually spent their time resting somewhere within the Institution of War, they did not really enjoy spending time in the sparring arena, but I was different. I was lonely, so I spent most of my time here in the arena.

Behind me, I could see Xin Zhao entering the arena, he bought his items and decided to head to the blue side jungle.

"Come on, Orianna, I wanted to practice against some other champions, come help me kill the gromp."

It wasn't usually my job to help the jungler at the monster camps, but since this was practice, I decided to help. As soon as I helped him, I headed to the mid lane which I found someone slowly killing creeps, it was Veigar. He was so small that I didn't spot him here earlier.

I tried striking up a conversation with the dark yordle magician.

"Hello Veigar, how are you doing?"

"Enough! Face me or die to my wrath."

It was the typical Veigar behavior, but he didn't scare me that much, his abilities did. He's pretty famous around the Institution as one of the easiest champions to use, his damage is unbalanced while I am commonly chosen but whenever I'm chosen, my summoner would have no idea how to use me. I was pretty mechanically complex (no pun intended), there was no one who knew how to use me.

I had my ball with me as usual, I send it out flying to Veigar and it did a decent amount of damage to Veigar but it cost me a huge chunk of mana. The ball returned to me after awhile and I got ready for another attack. I was slowly killing minions before I saw Xin Zhao in the blue jungle river coming over to the mid lane for a gank, he jumped out of the bush onto Veigar and knocking him up, I followed up and I sent the ball over to Veigar and commanded my ball to emit an electric pulse and Veigar quickly died and respawned back at the platform back at the arena's entrance. One thing I loved about myself was how I could command my ball to do things.

After around one hour of sparring or so, I decided to head back to my room before Xin Zhao decided to stop me.

"Hey Orianna, thanks for today, it was fun fighting with you."

"My pleasure." I replied in my robotic voice and I walked out of the arena after that.

I wasn't far from my room before I was stopped by a summoner, I knew this summoner, he was pretty high ranked in the Institution, he was famous for being one of the best summoners in the history of Runeterra.

"Hello Orianna, I have come to talk to you about an urgent matter."

"Yes Summoner?"

"Your father is in deep trouble and he is located within Noxus, it is your choice to go and retrieve him."

I knew that it was an obvious decision and I had to do it, he never got into trouble and worst of all, in Noxus. He was the one who created me even though I knew that the reason why I was created is because my father lost his real daughter long ago and made me as a replacement.

"I'll do it, he is my father."

"Alright, it is your choice, you will be given unlimited time to do this, and for now, you will be disabled in the League of Legends."

"Not much difference is going to be made anyways, no one knows how to use me, I'm tired of losing."

All the summoner did was look at me with a sad expression and wished me luck,while he was walking away, I noticed he turned around and he told me that I will be going on this mission with a summoner from the Institution.

"His name is Haz! You'll find him at the entrance of the Institution waiting for you in five minutes! Once again, good luck Orianna!"

I sighed to myself.

"Looks like this is my fate huh? Dad, I'm coming for you."

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

I made my way to the entrance of the Institution, I spotted a blonde male who looked around his twenties with blue eyes, he looked really handsome but I was not with him for love, he was to help me in my mission to find my dad.

"Hello, Haz I assume?"

"Hello, Miss Orianna."

"That's Orianna to you, no need to be so formal." I smiled.

"Well, I already know the drill, so we'll have to climb through the Kalor Jungle to reach Noxus, It's dangerous but I think we can do it."

"Alright, shall we get going?"

"Yup."

We set off for Kalor Jungles which was a pretty long walk from the Institution, we kept walking and walking on plains till we saw tall trees, I knew it was the Kalor Jungles, it didn't look too safe to me.

"So, that's it huh?"

"Yup, you ready Ori?"

"Uhm… yea."  
I didn't know that we were on a nickname basis now, it was interesting to me, I had never been called anything else besides "Orianna", when he called Ori, all I could do was stare at him blankly.

"Alright, let's head in!"

We were stepping on the grass and it was so quiet and eerie, it happened to be night time right now, we could hardly see anything and that was going to be bad for us, it only meant for more problems.

We could hear something that sounded just like.. eating? It sounded like someone was out here eating something, the next thing we know is, I see that Haz's throat now has a spear right on it. I couldn't see who was holding the spear because it was too dark.

"Human, step back before I will annihilate you here and your friend."

"Please do not hurt us, we're just crossing through the jungle to get to Noxus."

"What do you have to do in Noxus? Are you from Noxus? Have you come here to disturb the peace of the jungle?!"

Immediately, I responded with, "No! We're from the Institution of War, we're going to Noxus for a mission."

"Oh, the Institute of War? Why didn't you tell me first? I apologise, it's me, Nidalee!"

Haz could only say, "What are you doing out of the institute Nidalee?"

"As a summoner, you really don't know do you? Champions are allowed to go back to their homes at least three times a week and that is why sometimes you see champions are randomly disabled for use."

"Oh, I didn't know, my apologies, nice to see you, Nidalee."

"So, what are you guys supposed to do in Noxus? Maybe I could help?"

I didn't want anyone else to get involved, getting Haz involved was already a big enough problem for me, why should someone help me when it's my dad?

"Uhm, maybe you could help us through the jungle?" I asked.

"No problem! Just beware though, once you attract attention, my people might think differently of you."

"Your people?"

"Yup, the cougars, I would say."

"Alright, we'll be quiet, let's go."

We walked through the jungle cautiously and quietly, Nidalee had already warned us that if we make a single move, the cougars will attack friend or foe. The trees here had made the jungle even darker made it scary, every time I heard a noise, I found myself hanging my arm around Haz's arm, in which Nidalee would turn around and smile. We were still walking before Nidalee had stopped both of us and whispered, "Watch out, it's him, Kha'Zix."

"What is he doing in the jungle?" asked Haz.

"Wish I knew, he has been here for awhile, I've bumped into him once, he let me go, and I'm glad he did."

We tried our best to walk past him without attracting them to but it was no use, he caught on and he went invisible, the next thing we knew is he had stabbed Haz right on the shoulder and he was bleeding.

"Foolish Humans, I had warned you to stay out of HERE! Leave at once or this will be your end.."

We didn't want nothing to do with Kha'Zix, Haz was bleeding at a fast rate and we weren't even at Noxus yet, he was panting and panting due to him losing blood.  
"I can heal him if we get away from Kha'Zix's territory"

"Come on Haz, you can make it, don't die before we even reach Noxus.."

By the time we got out, we managed to avoid any other dangers, I could see Noxus in a distance, red lights everywhere, it almost seemed like blood was splattered all over the city. I was from Piltover where Jinx blew things up, but this was a worse sight, it was terrifying."

"Alright, lay him down, I can heal him."

I slowly layed Haz down on the grass and Nidalee started chanting a few sentences I didn't understand, she had put the spear above his shoulder and it seemed like leaves were gathering around the wound, instantly, the wound had disappeared.

"Alright guys, this is the furthest I can take you without me being in danger myself, I wish you the best on your journey."

"Thank you Nidalee." both me and Haz had replied.

It was time for us to enter Noxus, we had to figure out a way to get in without attracting attention, but that wasn't going to work. The walls were extremely tall and laid spikes at the top, the only way to get through was the front gate.

"It's too risky, isn't it?" I said.

"It's the only way, now or never." replied Haz.

When we got to the front gate, we were confronted by two men who wore an angry expression on their faces.

"Who are you? Where do you come from? Are you two Demacians?!"

"No no, please do not misunderstand, we are here from the Institute of War, we are here on a mission."

The two guards then looked at each other and told us, "Very well, we will take you General Swain, he will deal with you."

We were taken onto the streets and into a building that was decorated with antique decorations, we walked and walked and walked till we found a room that labeled, "General Swain". One of the guards knocked on the door and a shout was immediately heard, "WHO IS IT AT THIS TIME?"

The guard then responded with, "Sir, we have two representatives from the Institute of War."

"Bring them in."

The guards then opened the door and we entered the room, Swain was sitting in his chair alongside Katarina who seemed to be talking to him earlier.

"I ask what business of both of you have in Noxus before we execute you. Speak up."

I immediately spoke up, I didn't want to be executed on the first day, "I'm here to find my father who is missing, I seek your permission to stay in Noxus."

The Sinister Blade interrupted Swain to tell us that they don't take visitors lightly.

"She's right, I will grant you permission, but there is a catch. You have to finish the task within two weeks, if not, you will be punished for intruding."

"Yes Sir." both of replied.

"Now, get out, summoner or no summoner, you shall be treated the same, same goes to you Orianna."

He knew my name, I've fought him a couple of times in the mid lane before. I'm guessing he was here on leave, so was Katarina.

We walked out of the building not wanting to cause any troubles in there, our first objective was to maybe find a hint.

"So, how do you think he went missing?"

"I'm not sure, the last time I saw him was when I joined the League of Legends."

.


End file.
